


Adrinette but it's actually Caseyton

by Hiyall03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Truth or Dare, this fic was written as a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare based on a real game that happened on the superior miraculous discord server.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Adrinette but it's actually Caseyton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicianofesperance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/gifts).



> I was playing a game of Truth or Dare and I was dared to write a 500 word fic on Adrientte. It ends kind of abruptly but I was already over the 500 word limit.

Marinette trusted her best friend. She loved Alya Cesaire. But sometimes, her friend tended to be a little extreme, especially when it came to her crushes. Sadly, Adrien Agreste was no different. 

A constant stream of questions from her friend flooded her messages daily. ‘How was your day?’ ‘Did you talk to Adrien?’ ‘You should just tell him! I bet he reciprocates your feelings girl!’  
And every day, Marinette’s responses were the same. ‘Good’ ‘No’ and ‘not in a million years’ were her usual go tos. Usually, these answers satisfied her bestie, and they would go on to talk about their days, but recently Alya had been very persistent. Her teasing and question asking had gotten so much worse over the past week and she was getting very tired of it. However, answering all of the questions did leave her thoughts full of Adrien, so it wasn’t her fault that her thoughts were about one boy and one boy only. 

As much as Alya teased her, she had never expected this. Marinette, Alya, Nino, Luka, Kagami, and Adrien were all on a voice chat discussing what game they wanted to play that evening. It had become some sort of a habit for all of them to get together on a Friday night and play games, but tonight no one was really agreeing on anything they had chosen. Which apparently was the perfect opportunity for Alya to suggest playing truth or dare. 

“ALYA!” Marinette shrieked, forgetting that she was on voice chat with everyone and quickly switched over to her dms. ‘What the hell are you thinking!’ She groaned and threw her face into her pillow so it would muffle her screaming. Truth or Dare, a party game intent on destroying friendship groups and exposing secrets, was probably the worst possible game Alya could have chosen. She was tired after school and patrol and all she really wanted to do was curl up into a ball and go to sleep. But she didn’t want to disappoint her friends. So, there she was, facing Alya’s worst suggestion of the evening. 

“Adriennnn,” Alya’s singsong voice came through the phone and Marinette winced. She had successfully survived 3 rounds without having to do or answer anything too embarrassing, but she had a feeling from Alya’s tone that this round would truly bring her demise. 

“Truth or dare!” Marinette was not excited for this. Not one bit. Well okay, maybe she was a little excited. 

“Truth,” Adrien said casually. This was his first time ever playing the game so Marinette assumed he had no idea how crazy these things can get. 

“Who in this voice chat could you see yourself with?” Marinette could practically hear Alya’s smirk over the call. 

“Oh hmmmm…” he trailed off, thinking for a moment. She was not going to survive the rest of this conversation. She would feign sickness and get off the chat, eat all the pastries downstairs in the bakery, and then go to Alya’s house and berate her. 

“Well, I would probably have to go with Marinette. Alya and Nino are happy together and I wouldn’t want to interrupt their relationship. I don’t know Luka too well besides what little interactions we’ve had in real life and on calls, and Kagami I really see as more of a friend. Marinette is kind and strong, and she really is an everyday ladybug. I would be lying if I said I had never thought about having a relationship with her, I mean, who hasn’t fantasized about Marinette that way?” Almost everyone on the chat made sounds of approval. Marinette would definitely have to ask about that later. Right now she was FREAKING out because HOLY SHIT ADRIEN AGRESTE JUST FREAKING SAID HE LIKED HER. She was going to need a moment. 

Marinette disconnected herself from voice chat, ignoring the frantic texts she was getting from Alya, and screamed into her pillow again. A comforting paw found its way to her shoulder and a high voice tried to calm her down, but Tikki was no help. 

**INCOMING FROM: ADRIEN AGRESTE <3**

Sitting up, her trembling hand reached to grab her phone. 

“...Hello?”


End file.
